


Phoenix In Raven's Feathers

by DisturbedAndCuriousMinds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Freeform, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Mentor & Protégé, Severmore, Slice of Life, Timeline What Timeline, coarse language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedAndCuriousMinds/pseuds/DisturbedAndCuriousMinds





	1. Prologue

Severus Snape sat crossed legged on his bed in the Slytherin dormitory as he watched the auburn haired man take the seat adjacent from him. Severus had instantly recognized Professor Albus Dumbldore, the Defence against the dark Arts teacher, when he stepped into the Slytherin Common Room. He had almost dismissed the man's appearance there until he requested a private word with Severus himself. The shocked mutters around him had almost drowned out Severus' stunned stuttering as he stammered out an affirmative answer. He had climbed to his feet to lead the professor to his dorm room, ignoring the scrutinizing eyes of his housemates as he moved through them, but cataloged the names of those who seemed most upset or suspicious of the reason for the thoroughly Gryffindor teacher's presence there.

"Severus, what are your plans for when you graduate from Hogwarts?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"My plans?" Severus questioned, taken off guard by the prompt. He shrugged before answering, "I'd like work on my masters and maybe get a job in the potions industry. I haven't really given it much real thought before."

"It's understandable, you are only a third year and graduation is quite a while away." Dumbledore nodded sagely. "But I hope that some extra tutoring will help you-"

"Extra tutoring?" Severus gasped in disgust and confusion. "I'm one of the top students in all of my classes. I got one hundred and twenty percent in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Your class. You think I need extra tutoring?"

"Exactly," Dumbledore stated, leaving Severus feeling lost.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, I don't understand," Severus said exasperatedly.

"I want to offer you an opportunity as my apprentice," Dumbledore answered.

Severus froze, blinking a few times as his mind slowly dissected each word that had come out of Professor Dumbledore's mouth. When he was finally able to talk, the only words he could manage to formulate were "Fucking hell."


	2. Chapter One

The morning after Dumbledore's proposal, Severus was walking upstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast when he noticed he was being watched. Making sure not to seem obvious, Severus looked about himself and noticed it wasn't one or two other students but several, watching him as he passed them in the corridor before turning to their classmates and beginning to whisper among themselves. It was a whole new experience for him, usually they pretended he didn't exist but now he seemed to be attracting attention he didn't want. "You've certainly rattled a few cages, Snape." commented Mulciber as he joined Severus at his side.

"I don't get it." he confessed as eyes followed him around the corner. "What exactly did I do?"

"Well, from what I can tell the other houses are upset because Dumbledore asked a Slytherin to be his apprentice, congratulations by the way." Mulciber answered with a curt smile.

"Everyone already knows about that?" Severus gasped. "But he only asked me last night, how can everybody know by now?"

"This castle is a cesspit of gossip, all you need is one person to overheard something and it spreads like the black death." Mulciber explained but as Severus went to enter the Great Hall, he held his hand out to stop him. "Word of caution: don't go looking for sympathy with the other Slytherins as they're not particularly pleased. Especially considering Dumbledore's political views don't exactly fall in line with our own. Though I can't pretend it doesn't somewhat irk me a little, influence is influence. And certainly Dumbledore is climbing the influence ladder."

"You always were business first." Severus nodded in understanding. "Well, It's only a few days until the end of the school year, I think I'll be able to manage that." With that said, he moved past his fellow Slytherin and entered the dining hall, gaining the attention of more than half the occupants with their not so subtle stares. He heard Mulciber's sly chuckle just over his shoulder as he slid into his seat across from Avery, who regarded him with disdain. "I take it from the look on your face that you've also heard the news."

"Rather hard not to hear about, you have become the talk of the school." Avery stated with accusing inflections. "So, are we to expect you to become buddy buddies with muggles now that you're learning under their champion? You already are half muggle. Not to mention that "friend" of your's."

"I didn't go to him on bent knees and beg him to be his apprentice, he came to me." Severus pointed out as he took up a slice of buttered toast.

"But you did accept his offer." Avery said skeptically.

"Of course I took the offer." Severus admitted. "Dumbledore might be the "champion of muggles" as you put it but he's also an accomplished and powerful wizard. It would be foolish to turn it down."

"So you're going to suck up to to him in order to wring out as much knowledge from him as possible?" Avery summed up.

Severus tapped the side of his nose with a wink. Taking a sip of pumpkin juice, he smirked "Don't discount my allegiance to Slytherin house just yet."

Once he had managed to eat one and a half slices of toast and drink most of his pumpkin juice, he left the Great Hall; grateful to get away from the hundreds of scrutinizing eyeballs. As he headed off to his first lesson of the day, he thanked his lucky stars that he had become so proficient at telling lies and prayed that neither of them caught on.

***

"Morning, Lil-" Severus went to greet his friend when she suddenly turned to him, holding up a finger requesting he be quiet. She then led him back around the corridor he had come from. In a hushed voice, he asked "What's going on?"

"I overheard James Potter and Sirius Black say that they were going to try and sabotage your apprenticeship with Professor Dumbledore." Lily explained in a whisper.

"Of course they are." Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't doubt it for a moment, after all if most of the school was on his back about it, it only stood to reason that Potter and Black would be planning something particularly malicious. "Thanks for letting me know, Lily."

"They're just jealous, like everyone else in this school." Lily assured him. "You don't want to hear some of the awful things I've heard people saying about you."

"So, you're not jealous, Lily?" Severus questioned skeptically.

Lily seemed to think about it for a moment before answering, "Maybe a little but not because of you but because well, it's Dumbledore. The Albus Dumbledore, probably one of the most powerful and wisest wizards in the world. And he won all of the school's awards in his first year. Can you just imagine the sheer scope of his vast knowledge? Well, you wont have to soon enough but you know what I mean, right?"

"I never pegged you as the type to be interested in that sort of thing." Severus admitted as they walked back around the corner to join the rest of their classmates. "You sure you're not a Slytherin?"

Lily gave him a playful shove and laughed "Afraid not." But as they joined the line of other third years the atmosphere became distinctly cold, causing Severus to cautiously grip the strap of his book bag.

Suspicious or outright loathing looks occasionally glanced his way as Severus leaned his back against the wall defensively as he scanned the corridor; his wand hand twitching in nervous anticipation. He knew that with Lily with him Potter and Black wouldn't try anything but that didn't stop Severus' mind from racing through possible counter curses and protective spells.

Almost as if on cue, Potter, Black and Pettigrew joined them with Lupin sleepily trudging up the rear. Severus noticed Potter take a quick hesitant glance towards Lily before saying, "So Snape, heard any interesting rumors about yourself today? Because there seems to be this notion that you're Professor Dumbledore's apprentice. I usually wouldn't read that much into it but most people seem rather adamant about it."

"And what if it is?" Lily challenged as Severus' hand curled around the handle of his wand. "What business is it of yours or anyone else for that matter?"

"I'm just curious as to how a snake managed to weasel it's way into such a position." Potter said, his words having dropped all pretense and he watched Severus with accusing eyes.

"I didn't weasel my way into anything." Severus answered sternly. "And I certainly don't need your approval or permission."

"If you ask me, you're just upset that Dumbledore picked Severus and not you." Lily pointed out, causing Potter to wrinkle his nose.

"No one asked you." spat Black.

"I could say the same about your attitudes." Lily countered, folding her arms and scowling at both of them. "You're both such bitter, self-entitled, little boys. Professor Dumbledore choose Severus for a reason and if you don't trust his judgement then you clearly don't respect Dumbledore at all." Their conversation seemed to have garnered the attention of their classmates as the whispering became more frantic.

"Whatever, Evans." Black grunted and grasping Potter's shoulder he added, "Come on, James."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Snape." Potter informed him.

"Oh, please do." Severus ground out before watching the group walk away. He knew that he shouldn't have antagonized them further as he would more likely regret it later, especially from the way Black had been more reserved in his words but Severus' mouth just seemed to move on it's own. Either he was getting braver at facing them or he was going crazy and he didn't know which he preferred more.

***

Severus was sat in his History of Magic lesson, taking the odd note here and there as Professor Binns drawled on and on about the witch trails of the fourteenth century when a scrunched up piece of paper hit him on his jaw. With a silent "ow" Severus picked up the offending piece of paper and setting it aside, he tried his best to block out the tittering laughter to his right as he once again picked up his quill. It was irritating but it was nothing in comparison to what had already happened that day. In Potions. Potter had thrown a dungbomb into his cauldron, causing the concoction he was working on to explode. He'd only been lucky that he had noticed it and managed to duck out of the way, the potion splattering on his sleeves which he had used to shield his face. Then there was the large bruise just below his ribs from where a fifth year Ravenclaw had elbowed him into the railings while he had been making his way to the first floor for Transfiguration. But then there was the tight muscle in his right leg that was left over from a horrific cramp caused by the leg-locking curse that had hit him in the back while he had been studying in the library. He had been carrying a stack of books back to his table when the spell had hit and he had fallen forwards, hitting Severus' nose on the corner of the table and sending his books flying everywhere. Though he never saw where the spell had come from, he had a strong guess that Black had been lurking somewhere in the library as it was one of his favourite spells. His nose had stopped bleeding but it was still very sore to the touch.

He had thought several times throughout the day that maybe the apprenticeship wasn't worth all of the extra hassle but then he thought of how smug and self-righteous Potter would be. Or worse, if he turned it down and Dumbledore offered the position to either Black or Potter? He could just picture their faces. So he had decided fuck them and fuck that. He'd worked damn hard all his life to better himself. He deserved this. He'd take everything that Dumbledore threw at him in stride.

As he was about to turn the page in his notebook, there was a knock on the classroom door. "Pardon the interruption, Professor Binns but I was wondering if I could possibly borrow mister Snape?" Professor Dumbledore announced, peering around the door at them all with a smile.

"Can it not wait until the end of class?" Binns questioned with a disgruntled frown.

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore shook his head. "It's rather imperative that we leave as soon as possible."

"Very well." Binns grumbled. "Mister Snape, you are excused."

Happy to have an excuse to leave early, Severus packed quickly and followed after the DADA teacher out the door. "What is Professor?" Severus said as he kept up with Dumbledore's stride as he followed him up several flights of stairs, his ribs twinging a little as they passed the spot from earlier.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your learning." Dumbledore apologized. "But I was wondering if you would be up to a little excursion?"

"Excursion, sir?" Severus prompted, raising a brow. "Do you know if I'll be back in time for Ancient Runes?"

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said as they entered the empty astronomy tower. "Are you particularly interested in languages or is it just ancient runes that catches your fancy?"

"I've found that there are a lot of interesting spells and theories in old book but most of the really old ones tend to be written exclusively in ancient runes." Severus explained. "But I suppose learning another language would have it uses."

"I'll keep that in mind." Professor Dumbledore nodded, tapping the side of his temple. Then holding out his arm to Severus, he requested "Now, I suggest you hold on tightly. That last thing I want to happen is to lose you in transit."

"But I thought apparating wasn't something that could be done on the Hogwarts' grounds." Severus queried in confusion.

"Usually, yes." Dumbledore replied. "But I've been given special permission which is why I brought you up to the astronomy tower, a small area in the castle open to the air and currently not in use."

"Okay." Severus managed still unsure as he took hold of the DADA teacher's arm. When he made sure he had a firm grip, he felt it starting to twist away from him as Dumbledore turned on the spot and with an unpleasant squeezing sensation, Hogwarts became a blur as they apparated away.


	3. Chapter Two

Severus stumbled as his feet once again found solid ground, his stomach churning horrendously as he gripped a nearby lamppost. He took a few deep breaths to fight back the vomit that climbed his throat as a hand gently massaged him between his shoulder blades while Professor Dumbledore's voice reassured him, "I promise it gets easier the more you do it."

"Where are we?" Severus managed as he straightened up, taking a few more deep breaths.

"London." Dumbledore answered as he gestured for Severus to follow after him down the street. "I booked us an appointment at the Ministry of Magic's registry office for two o'clock, I'm hoping for it to not take too long as afterwards I'll need you to come with me to Diagon Alley before the shops close for the day."

"Registry office?" Severus questioned with a frown. "Someone getting married, sir?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Registry offices are not just for people wishing to marry but are also for people wanting to register a birth, death and, at least in the wizarding world; it's the place where apprenticeship contracts are written, signed and archived."

"Contract?" Severus prompted nervously stepping into a red telephone kiosk, Dumbledore closing the door behind them.

"It's simply a documentation stating that you are willing to enter into this arrangement and our various duties to one another. Such as: it's my duty to you to think of your welfare, stuff like that but, I promise you if you wish to decline at anytime, I shalt be mad or disappointed. I want to make sure you understand what you're getting yourself into." He then dialed seemingly a random assortment of numbers into the phone and before Severus could think to question it the phone box was disappearing into the floor. "I must mention that when I had your affirmation, I paid a visit to your parents and got their blessing."

"You went to my house?" Severus said, his face becoming warm with embarrassment.

"Yes, I did." Dumbledore nodded. "Your father is a very "interesting" person."

"He's not always like that." Severus lied in a hushed voice.

"I'm sure he isn't." Dumbledore said with a sympathetic smile.

As they began travelling horizontally, the doubt began to creep it's way back into Severus' thoughts, "Professor, why did you choose me? I mean, I can't be the only student with high grades."

Dumbledore smirked as he relax against the booth, "Do you remember last week when Professor Slughorn took ill and I was sent to substitute your class?" At Severus' nod he continued, "Well, I was marking that day's homework when I happened to look up and saw you working on your antidote to common poisons. I found myself intrigued as you cautiously added more crushed bezoar to your cauldron and then quickly picked up your quill and wrote something down in your textbook."

"You saw that?" Severus gasped, half his face disappearing behind his curtain of black hair. He thought he was being careful not to be spotted but clearly not careful enough.

"Indeed I did." Dumbledore admitted reaching over with a reassuring squeeze to Severus' shoulder. "I was curious to see what you wrote, so I quietly walked over to see for myself. You must understand, it's not every day I come across a student amending the work of established potioneers, let alone someone your age." Then in a reflective tone he added, "High grades are certainly a good way of picking an apprentice and for many that's the only real qualifying aspect. As for myself, grades aren't everything to me. But a willing mind and a passion, I can work with that."

"Are apprenticeships hard to come by?" Severus inquired, feeling more bold.

"Not strictly speaking." Professor Dumbledore replied as the phone booth came to a stop, allowing them to exit into an expansive hall with many wizards and witches busily going about their business. "Stay close to me, I don't want you ending up in the wrong department." He instructed Severus.

"Yes, sir." Severus said, moving himself closer to the DADA Professor.

"But to answer your question: it mostly depends on what the masters are looking for in their apprentices. Some will prefer those of academic leanings only. A lot of them tend to keep the business in the family or between friends which is the most popular form of apprenticeship you'd find. Then there are those who, well... let's say are more drawn to influence. So you have people taking on students not based on any achievement of their own but that of their lineage."

"You mean like Professor Slughorn and his club?" input Severus before placing a hand over his mouth only to lower it in surprise at Professor Dumbledore's laugh.

"Just so. He means well but sometimes his motivations can be a little transparent." Dumbledore nodded and then in a whisper he said with a wink, "But that's just between the two of us." He then stopped in front of a large embossed door. "Ah, here we are."

Severus swallowed hard as he peered up at the door as Dumbledore pushed it open and gestured with his hand for Severus to enter. So taking a clearing breath he walked into the room.

He walked along with Professor Dumbledore towards the desk in the room filled with many books lining the wall. But as they got closer Severus realized it wasn't hundreds of books but one large continuous book. He wondered as his eyes followed the leather binding along the walls as it reached up into the ceiling just how many apprenticeships had the Ministry kept records of. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I believe I made an appointment for two o'clock?" Professor Dumbledore informed the witch behind the desk.

"Yes, I received your draft with the post this morning." The witch nodded as she reached into a nearby filling cabinet and pulled free a scroll of parchment. "I believe you got my owl telling you it was ready?"

"That's right." Dumbledore said as the witch unrolled the parchment, revealing two paragraphs in neatly inked calligraphy with a small official looking stamp in the corner of the page. "Wonderful."

"As you can see the contract has been approved and we are satisfied that it meets the required conditions and child labor laws." The witch informed them, indicating the stamp. "But as always, I am at liberty to tell you both that if the apprenticeship needs to be terminated for any reason, then we would be happy to oblige. If you'd both sign if you're are satisfied with the contract and it can be documented?"

"Take your time and read through it thoroughly." Dumbledore instructed. "I want you to know what you're getting yourself into. And remember if you don't want to go through with it I'll understand."

Severus nodded meekly and bending over the desk he began to read the contract in front of him:

The indenture witnessed, that Severus Snape son of Tobias Snape of Cokeworth does knowingly put himself apprentice to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore son of Percival Dumbledore of Mould-on-the-Wold, and with him (in the manner of an apprentice) to serve him from the day of the date present, until the end and term of eight years, to be fully completed and ended. During which term, said apprentice shall serve their master's lawful command faithfully. He shall not waste goods provided by the master nor lend them unlawfully to any. He shall behave himself in the presence of said master and any company that the master deems appropriate, during said term. The apprentice shall be willing to work fifteen hours a week during this term, totaling three hours a day with exception to Saturdays and Sundays which shall be set aside for rest and recuperation as dictated by the master.

The master by the means within their power, shall teach and instruct or cause to be taught and instructed. The master is obligated to provide food, drink, clothes and lodgings for said apprentice in line with the Ministry of Magic's recommendations and guidelines. The master shall provide goods to said apprentice when deemed necessary or appropriate which includes but is not limited to money for wares and services required. The master agrees to be wholly responsible for said apprentice's well being and general health while under his care. And for the performance of all involved and every the said covenants and agreements, either to said parties binds himself unto the other by these presents. In the offices of the Ministry of Magic on the date of 23rd June 1911 and witnessed by Julia Saunders, Registry Officer, Ministry of Magic.

"Lodgings? Does that mean I wont be living at Spinners End anymore?" Severus asked unsure.

"It is normal custom that the apprentice stays with their master but if that dissuades you, we could always-" Dumbledore explained.

"No, no, no, that's fine." Severus shook his head before turning back to the contract and reread it twice more. "So I just sign this and that's that?"

"More or less." Dumbledore affirmed. "But only if it suits you. If there's anything in there that makes you uncomfortable it can be amended and we can come back to a revised copy?"

Severus picked up the nearby quill and as neatly as he was able signed his name on the line indicating for the signature of the apprentice. Placing the quill back in the ink well, he turned to Dumbledore, "That's it?"

"Almost." Dumbledore smiled and picking up the quill he also signed the contract and turning it towards the Registry Officer, he offered her the quill.

"Thank you, this all looks in order." she hummed quickly scanning over the document and once she too had signed it, she stamped it with another official looking seal. Then removing her wand from her pocket she tapped it against the page that fluttered to life, flying over to the open end of the large book where thin white threads sprung to life; sewing it into the leather bound collection. "You are now both officially recognized as Master and Apprentice by the Ministry of Magic. I am obliged to once again remind you that if at anytime you wish to dissolve the apprenticeship for whatever reason, we'd be happy to help in any way we can."

"Thank you, you've been most helpful." Dumbledore informed the witch with a polite bow of the head before leaving the room, Severus following quickly behind him.

***

"Do try a scone, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore offered as he delicately sipped tea from a bone china cup as they sat together in The Leaky Cauldron. "But if you do have one, you must have the clotted cream with it. It quiet delectable."

"If you insist, sir." Severus answered, putting down his own cup and taking the spoon in the clotted cream and dolloped it onto a jam covered scone.

"How do you feel?" Dumbledore inquired in a soothing voice.

"Erm..." Severus mumbled around a mouthful of scone which were as delicious as the older wizard had promised. "Unsure but also excited." He then shrugged and sighed, "I don't know."

"How you're feeling is perfectly normal." Dumbledore reassured him and emptying his cup, he placed it gently back down on it's saucer. "I shan't lie to you, it will take some adjustments from both of us but I will do my best to make this arrangement as easy as possible for you. But I do have one condition. Well, two really."

"Oh?" Severus froze at the ominous words.

"I want you to feel you can be truthful with me." Dumbledore said. "And following off from that, I want you to challenge my word if ever you feel the need."

"But the contract said that I should follow your commands, isn't that hypercritical?" Severus pointed out.

"And yet you perfectly demonstrated what I want from you." Dumbledore grinned while Severus' face turned a light pink, he added "The contract does state that you should endeavor to do as I dictate but there is some wiggle room for discussion which is something I want to keep as a possibility for you. Plus, I dare say it would be rather reckless of me to dissuade you from exercising your critical thinking."

"Speaking of the contract-" Severus began before trailing off as a lump caught in his throat.

"Do go on, I'm listening." The DADA teacher encouraged, gesturing with his right hand for Severus to continue.

"I was just thinking about the part where it says about me behaving myself and wondering if that extends to rude words?" Severus pondered. "And it makes me think of my erm... initial response to your proposal." He laughed nervously and drained the rest of his beverage.

"Severus, I'm not going to reprimand you for using coarse language." Dumbledore stated firmly. "Though I myself re-frame from using such words, I understand their uses in certain circumstances. That said, there are certain words I do have issues with and will bring you up on if I ever hear you utter them in future."

"Yes, sir." Severus nodded in understanding.

"Right then." Dumbledore said clapping his hands together as he spontaneously sprung to his feet in his smart suede boots. "Pray tell, what is your shoe size, if I may?"

"Size sevens, why?" Severus asked as he too got to his feet.

"I've noticed that you've been in need of new shoes for a while now but because of politeness I didn't say anything." Dumbledore admitted. "But now I have different priorities."


	4. Chapter Three

"Size seven gibsons." announced the shop assistant as they retrieved a shoe box from the storage room while Severus waited patiently on a leather pouffe, Professor Dumbledore at his right side. Kneeling in front of Severus, the man opened up the lid and offered up the shoe to him. With hesitation the young Slytherin slipped his foot into the shoe. "How does it feel?" prompted the assistant expectantly, causing Severus to squint at the shoe in a more critical eye; though what he was suppose to be looking for was beyond him. It was a shoe. He'd had only two pairs of shoes his entire life and both of those had been hand-me-downs. And before that it had been bare feet and mud. A lot of mud. So much mud.

Looking to Professor Dumbledore for guidance, the older man seemed to recognize Severus' confusion and answered, "Perhaps, the young gentleman would like to see your selection of oxfords?"

"Very well, sir." the assistant smiled politely, getting to his feet and left once again for the back room.

"I have no idea what an oxford or a gibson is." Severus admitted in a whisper, feeling very out of place in his secondhand robes in the very prim and proper shop. "What am I suppose to say?"

"Oxfords and Gibsons are merely the style of shoe." Dumbledore informed him. "I prefer Brogues myself but the main question is does it feel comfortable on your feet? You'll be wearing them for long periods of time, so it's important that they feel right."

"If it fits I could always wear it in." Severus shrugged. "Either way, it makes very little difference to me."

"Alright then." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Then simply pick the ones that appeal to you."

"Here we are, sir." said the shop assistant as he went to open the shoe box in his arms.

"That's okay, no need to get them out of the box." Severus said as he removed the gibson shoe and put on his old shoes. "We'll take them, if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine by me." Dumbledore answered with an amused smirk.

"Don't you want to try them on first?" the assistant asked baffled.

"Are they black size seven formal shoes?" Severus questioned.

"Yes." nodded the assistant.

"Then I'm sure they'll be perfectly serviceable." Severus shrugged. Although this had been Severus' first time in a shoe shop, he had learned he had very little patience for it. He also felt very self-conscious about the whole ordeal. As if he was being judged by his mere presence there but it wasn't a feeling new to him.

"Severus, if you'd want to hold them while I pay the gentleman?" Dumbledore prompted then waiting a moment as Severus did as instructed. "How much will that be, my good man?"

"That'll be ten pounds, please?" the assistant requested, Severus suddenly feeling winded as he clutched the box tightly to his chest.

"Professor, could I talk to you quickly?" Severus requested.

"Of course, you seem troubled by something?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I know that it says that one of your duties to me is to buy me items when you see fit but, I cannot justify to myself you paying ten pounds for one pair of shoes." Severus explained quickly in a hushed whisper, his face feeling warm with embarrassment.

"I appreciate your concern but I have more than enough money to buy you two hundred pairs of shoes, if I so desired." Dumbledore stated as he removed his wallet from an inside pocket and produced a ten pound note.

"Okay." Severus nodded before adding, "Under one condition."

"Oh?" said the DADA teacher, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I will let you buy me these shoes but only if you let me keep my old pair until they're no longer functional." Severus insisted.

Dumbledore hummed, stroking a hand through his finely groomed beard as he thought about it for a few seconds, the corner of his lips curling upwards. "An interesting preposition.", the Professor said wistfully. "Very well, you may keep your old shoes for now."

"Thank you, sir." Severus replied as he loosened his grip on the box. Although he felt slightly better concerning Dumbledore spending such a large quantity of his own money on him, it was still a bit of a bitter blow to his pride, or at least what little there was.

***

The following morning Severus got dressed in his casual clothes, taking a moment to eye the shoe box in his chest of draws, where it sat surrounded by his socks before heading down for breakfast. He had been halfway through his porridge, trying his best to once again ignore the glares and curious glances when a letter dropped out of the air in front of him; causing him to flinch. Frowning, he picked up the letter but recognizing the handwriting as that belonging to the DADA Professor he hurriedly opened it.

Dear Severus Snape,  
please meet me in my office after breakfast.  
Oh, and make sure to try the marmalade before you leave, it's a  
good source of vitamins.

Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore.

It was just as vague and strange as he had anticipated from the teacher as he placed the letter back inside the envelop and stuffed it into his jeans pocket and returned to his breakfast, curiously eyeing the jar of marmalade. "So, what did it say?" asked Avery's voice. "I'm guessing it was from Dumbledore, since you never get mail."

"He's requested my presence after breakfast." Severus informed his fellow Slytherin simply.

"So I take it by that that you will not be attending Hogsmeade with us today?" Avery questioned pointedly, gesturing towards Severus with his butter knife. 

"He does, so far, have a tendency of taking his time in a leisurely manner." Severus answered as he spread a thin layer of orange preserve onto a piece of toast.

"Well if you learn any interesting spells, feel more than welcome to share them?" Mulciber grinned silkily as he weaved his fingers together, forming a bridge and laying his chin on it. "I do so love acquiring new tricks."

"I know you do." Severus said, suppressing the shiver that ran up his spine. "I'll see you later today, then." Getting to his feet he left the Great Hall for Dumbledore's office on the second floor as the other students readied themselves for that days outing to the local wizarding village.

Passing by some excitable first years, he entered the second floor corridor and went to knock on the first door on his right when he froze as Dumbledore's voice called to him from behind the door. "Come in, mister Snape."

Startled, Severus peered about himself but finding that he was alone, he entered the office. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" he announced, closing the door behind himself.

"Quite right." Albus Dumbledore replied as he pushed away from the desk he had been perched on and taking up a nearby tweed riding cloak, he draped it over Severus' shoulders before pulling it away with a sudden gusto revealing a tan duffle coat. "Let us not waste anymore time than is necessary and leave at once." Buttoning up the tweed riding cloak, Dumbledore opened the door and gestured with his hand for Severus to follow.

"Leave? For where?" Severus gasped as he followed in quick pursuit.

"Bridlington of course." Dumbledore returned as if it was the obvious answer.

"Of course." Severus managed perplexed as he continued to stride after the DADA Professor down the stairs out of the front doors.

***

Severus was more than grateful for the duffle coat as the North Sea brought in unusually sharp blasts of cool air for the time of year while he and Professor Dumbledore made their way down the promenade. "Professor, what exactly are we doing in Bridlington?" he questioned, breathing in the smell of salt air and dried seaweed. "Not that the change of scenery isn't welcome, I'm just curious to know why." He peered out at the sand longingly as the sea reseeded before it's waves once again crashed onto the shore.

"It's Saturday, Severus." Dumbledore answered simply. "A day of rest and relaxation, remember? I thought this would be a nice change of pace for you to come to the beach instead of visiting Hogsmeade. I hope you weren't planning anything important today?"

"Not to my knowledge, no." Severus said as they walked side by side. "Well, nothing out of the ordinary anyway."

"Good, I'd hate to think I was keeping you from something." Dumbledore smiled but there seemed to be an ever so slight inflection in the teacher's voice, giving Severus a second thought as to what the older wizard had meant.

"Why, what do you think I'd be up to?" Severus prompted cautiously.

"Well, it is the last full day of term, a time traditionally set aside to have one last big get together with friends and acquaintances." Dumbledore pointed out, making small circular motions with his right hand while stuffing his other hand in his trouser pocket as they continued to walk. "Scheduling meet ups over the summer holiday, the usual."

Their conversation however was interrupted by a loud CRACK! that came from the beach and sheltering his eyes, Dumbledore declared, "Ah, they're playing that muggle. Cricket, I believe." Then turning to Severus with a jaunty grin he added, "Do you want to find a couple of deck chairs and watch?"

"Um, sure." Severus mumbled with a shrug as he was then led down a slope that was speckled with sand and onto the beach, his shoes immediately sinking into the miniature dunes.

Finding them a shady spot just in view of the cricket match, Professor Dumbledore, out of the view of the public, conjured up two red stripped deck chairs before gesturing for Severus to take a seat. "I've heard people talking about getting sand in their shoes but always assumed it was the odd few grains." Severus commented as he pulled off his right boot and tipped out what seemed to be an hourglass worth of sand.

"This is your first time at a beach?" Dumbledore said as he lounged back in his seat.

"You've seen where I live, it's not exactly coastal." Severus expressed as he pulled his boot back on and repeated the motion with his other shoe. "We never really had the opportunity." He then cleared his throat to try and fight back his embarrassment and slumping into his chair he inquired, "So, which team are you rooting for?"

"Not sure." Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully. "Probably the blue team, but then again I do have a soft spot for blonds with beards." He then chuckled to himself from behind his hand.

"Oh? Oh." Severus nodded in sudden understanding. "I didn't know you were-are... inclined that way."

"Severus, I'm not a hill." stated the DADA teacher with a smirk.

"I know." Severus answered, "It just took me by surprise that's all. I mean-"

"Severus." Dumbledore began as he leaned over and grasped the Slytherin's shoulder, "It's okay."

"Okay." Severus repeated back with a small nod as they both returned their attention to the game at hand. Severus then sneaked a quick glance at Dumbledore who seemed very engrossed in the match as the blue team's captain took to the groove and readied his bat. "So, is it just the beard you like? Or is it also the cheek bones that look like they could cut glass?" To which Dumbledore just managed to hold back a laugh.

Then folding his left leg over his right in a reserved composure, Professor Dumbledore said, "A child your age shouldn't be thinking about such scandalous details." Then looking to Severus they shared a chuckle. "Now, now, no more talking and let us just enjoy the rest of the day."

"Professor, can I just say one last thing?" Severus requested, looking shyly from behind his curtain of hair he said, "Thanks." Then awkwardly he added, "That's it."

"And thank you, too." Dumbledore nodded.

"F-for what?" Severus questioned but Dumbledore said nothing, instead relaxing further in his chair. So with a shrug Severus sunk back into his own seat and sat quietly enjoying the other's company as they watched while several grown men tried not to sprain their ankles as they chased after the small red ball through the sand.


End file.
